The blessing of cupid
by TheKouSisters
Summary: ¿Que ocurre cuando le rompen el corazón a cupido? Que su cordura se acaba. Ésta es la historia de Zora, hija de Eros, y de sus amigos, fueron enviados a la Tierra con la misión de hacer crecer el amor en los corazones de los estudiantes del Sweet Amoris, pero ciertas personas no lo van a permitir. —Saku necesita Oc's—
1. Chapter 1

**_Después de varios meses con la idea en la cabeza, he decidido volver a escribir esta historia, y esta vez espero que no la abandonen uwú_**

 ** _Los personajes de CDM no me pertenecen._**

* * *

 _Aunque la gente no lo crea, los Dioses existen y cumplen con sus funciones desde los templos en los que residen._

—¿Papá?— Por la puerta se asomaba la cabellera rubia de una pequeña niña, era hermosa, de tez nívea con unas mejillas más sonrosadas de lo normal. Sus orbes azules miraron a su padre con cariño.

—¿Sí, pequeña?— Eros se alejó de la fuente a través de la cual veía todo lo que ocurría en la tierra.

—No puedo dormir.— Dijo la niña frotándose un ojo.

—Ven, papá te contará una historia.— Si en algún momento le hubieran dicho que tendría una hija y que se volvería loco por ella, se habría reído, pero esa niña llenaba su vida.

—¡Venga papá!— La pequeña se acomodó en su cama, esperando ansiosa la historia de su padre.

—Zora, en éste mundo existen toda clase de criaturas, las más poderosas son los Dioses, ellos se encargan de vigilar el mundo y si ven algo que no les parece adecuado no dudan en intervenir. ¿Sabías que tu padre es uno de ellos?— Eros vió como su hija abría esos orbes azules, se parecía tanto a él...

—¿Tú? ¿Un Dios?— Preguntó Zora curiosa.

—Claro cariño, soy uno de los Dioses del amor, al igual que Sakti, la madre de Armin y Alexy.— El rubio acarició con cariño la cabeza de su pequeña.

—¿La tía Sakti también lo es? Vaya...eso es mucha información para una niña de cinco años.— Respondió bufando por lo bajo.

—Tranquila cielo, a partir de ahora, cada noche te iré contando un poco más, así sabrás quién eres de verdad.— Eros le dió un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación, había llegado el momento de contar la verdad.

 _Durante diez años, cada noche, mi padre entraba en mi cuarto y me contaba más cosas sobre el mundo en el que vivimos. De él aprendí que mi misión como hija de un Dios del amor es no dejar que las personas caigan en el odio._

—No tenemos otra opción.— Eros miraba seriamente a todos los Dioses presentes.

—¿No? Yo creo que es muy precipitado.— Sakti, una hermosa morena de ojos azules, fruncía el ceño levemente, no estaba dispuesta a dejar que sus dos hijos fueran a la tierra a correr peligros.

—La situación es muy grave, Sakti, en ese instituto se está sembrando la semilla del odio, nosotros no podemos presentarnos, pero nuestros hijos sí.—Por la puerta se hacía presente la hermosa figura de Afrodita.

—Llevan diez años escuchando lo que deben hacer, además nosotros estaremos en contacto con ellos.— Milda, una mujer de cabello color castaño y orbes verdes, habló sin rodeos.

—Entonces está decidido.— Eros miraba la imagen de su hija, quien estaba durmiendo tranquilamente.

* * *

 ** _Espero que quieran participar :3 les dejo aquí la ficha a rellenar._**

 ** _Nombre:_**

 ** _Apellido:_**

 ** _Edad:_**

 ** _Padre/Madre:_** _(_ _ **Si eligen a Afrodita tengan en cuenta que su personaje será hermana de Eros, por lo tanto tía de Zora.)**_

 _ **Descripción psicológica:**_

 _ **Descripción física:**_

 _ **Historia: (Cómo reaccionaron al saber que eran hijas de un Dios del amor, como crecieron y su llegada al mundo humano)**_

 _ **Chico: (Armin, Alexy, Kentin y Vicktor)**_

 _ **Extra:**_

 _ **Si tienen alguna duda pueden enviarme un pm, que tengan linda noche.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bueno bueno, aquí dejo el primer capítulo, perdonen las faltas de ortografía XD_

 _Los personajes de CDM no me pertenecen, los Oc's pertenecen a sus creadoras._

* * *

—Tened mucho cuidado.— Eros abrazó a sus dos hijas, en cuanto vio que Zora salía de la habitación, cogió la mano de su hija mayor. —Vigila a tu hermana, sabes que su corazón es muy puro y las hijas de Eris no dudarán en acabar con él.—

—No te preocupes padre, los gemelos y yo nos encargaremos de que nada malo le pase.— Dicho esto, Celyan abandonó la habitación.

—¿Estás lista?— Preguntó Zora mirando a su hermana mayor.

—Vamos.— Celyan cogió la mano de su hermana y cuando estaban a punto de salir, dos personas se tiraron encima de ellas.

—¿Os ibais sin nosotros? Que crueles.— Alexy hizo un puchero.

—Si nos íbamos a ver en el avión...— Susurró Zora, de un momento a otro el aire le empezaba a faltar.

—¿Pueden pararse? Estamos aplastando a mi hermana.— Dijo Celyan, encima de ella estaban los gemelos sentados, y la pobre Zora era la que estaba aguantando el peso de las tres personas.

—¡Lo sentimos!— Gritaron los gemelos a la vez, poniéndose de pie y ayudando a las hermanas.

—Volveremos pronto.— Zora se despidió de su padre con una sonrisa.

• _ **·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·•**_

—¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar?— Preguntó la rubia mirando por la ventanilla del avión.

—No lo sé Zora.— Respondió su hermana cerrando los ojos.

—¡Señorita!— El grito de la azafata llamó la atención de Zora, la susodicha asomó la cabeza y divisó la cabellera llamativa de Persephone.

—¿Phoe?— Susurró mientras miraba a la hija de Hades.

—¿Puedo saber por qué me grita?— Persephone clavó sus orbes azulados en la azafata que se había atrevido a gritarle, sin dejarse intimidar, se puso de pie dejando caer su hermosa cabellera cual cascada con tirabuzones en las puntas, su pelo llamaba la atención de todos los mortales, pues empezaba siendo turquesa en las raíces y descendía en un degradado, tras el turquesa pasa a un tono pistacho, después naranja y para finalizar las puntas se tiñen de violeta.

—Está molestando a la pareja que se encuentran en los asientos de delante.— La azafata, una mujer morena de ojos grises, puso ambas manos en su cintura y miró con el ceño levemente fruncido a Persephone.

—Yo solo estaba correspondiendo a las miradas que ese joven me dedicaba.— Respondió con simpleza, la mujer del señor se puso de pie y estaba dispuesta a ponerle la mano encima a Persephone, pero una mano se lo impidió.

—Será mejor que vengas con nosotras.— Zora agarró la mano de la hija de Hades y la arrastró hasta uno de los asientos libres que quedaba cerca de ella.

—Estaba a punto de divertirme.— Bufó Phoe cruzando ambos brazos bajo su pequeño pecho.

—¿Qué parte de "tenéis que pasar desapercibidos" no entendiste?— Preguntó Zora llevándose una mano a la sien.

—Pero yo estaba comprobando si ese hombre amaba de verdad a su mujer.— Se excusó la pequeña Persephone, en realidad le encantaba ver cómo los hombres caían bajo sus encantos de niña inocente.

—Bueno…si lo miramos desde ese punto de vista...— La hija pequeña de Eros sonrió y se sentó en su asiento, el avión estaba a punto de despegar.

• _ **·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·•**_

—¿Estás segura de que venían hoy?— Vicktor miraba a su compañera mientras una pequeña gota se hacía presente en su frente.

—¡Por supuesto! Mi madre me llamó diciendo que Eros los había enviado a la tierra hace unas horas.— Respondió la joven emocionada, los hombres que pasaban por allí no podían evitar recorrer la hermosa figura de la hija de Selene, llevaba un hermoso vestido color beige que resaltaba las curvas de su cintura, su hermosa melena castaña rojiza iba recogida en dos trenzas, y con esos orbes de color azul eléctrico miraba la información de los vuelos que llegaban.

—Eres un caso perdido, Sofi.— Dijo en voz baja el moreno de ojos ámbar.

—¡Allí están!— Sofía dió un pequeño salto de alegría y se acercó corriendo, lanzándose a los brazos de Zora.

—Nosotros también estamos contentos de verte, Sofi.— Dijeron los gemelos levantando la mano en señal de saludo.

—Bueno bueno, vamos a ver a quiénes tenemos aquí.— Vicktor sacó una hoja y se alejó de la multitud con todos sus compañeros.

—Zora Moonacre presente.— El moreno posó sus orbes en la hija pequeña de Eros, había crecido mucho desde la última vez que la vio, ya no era una niña, Zora había crecido hasta llegar al metro sesenta y cinco, su cabello rubio llegaba hasta sus hombros y dos mechones rosados se situaban a cada lado de su rostro para enmarcarlo, los orbes azules que poseía la hacían parecer más aún a su padre, esa pequeña era la viva imagen de su padre.

—Celyan Moonacre presente también.— Vicktor miró a la hermana mayor de Zora y cayó en cuenta de que ésta era la viva imagen de la madre de ambas, el cabello negro de Celyan iba recogido en una trenza de lado, resaltando así que sus puntas eran blancas, su ojo derecho negro y el izquierdo gris lograban reafirmar que la joven era una copia exacta de su difunta madre.

—Ya ya, Persephone presente mimimi.— Contestó la más pequeña de todos con tono de burla.

—Aquí estamos Armin, Alanna y yo.— Respondió Alexy mientras señalaba a su hermano y después a una jovencita rubia, su cabello caía como una cascada hasta su trasero, llevaba una pequeña coleta en la parte izquierda de su cabello y con un flequillo retirado hacia la izquierda. Sus orbes eran azules pero el derecho se tornaba más oscuro.

—Así que están aquí las hijas de Eros, los hijos de Sakti, la hija de Angus y por último a la hija de…¿Hades?— El moreno volvió a leer lo que había dicho y se rascó la cabeza algo incómodo.

—¿Qué hace la hija de Hades con nosotros?— Preguntó Alanna curiosa.

—¿Algún problema?— Preguntó Persephone apretando sus puños.

—Papá la envió con nosotras, para que aprenda más sobre el amor.— Respondió Zora dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Phoe.

—¡No hagas eso!— Persephone se alejó de Zora mientras su ceño se fruncia.

—Bueno, visto que están todos, me presentaré, soy Sofía Bouviere y mi madre es Selene, yo soy la encargada de cuidarlos.— Sofi les brindó una sonrisa y después de haber aclarado las cosas, salieron del aeropuerto.

 _Los chicos se subieron al auto y mientras viajaban no podían parar de mirar las calles Parisinas, excepto Persephone, ella estaba atrapada entre los gemelos, que no dejaban de tocar su cabellera y sus mofletes._

—Hemos llegado.— Sofía bajó primero, detrás de ella se alzaba una hermosa mansión de estilo victoriano, Zora y los gemelos abrieron la boca al ver la casa en donde iban a vivir.

—Por lo menos la casa es grande.— Bufó por lo bajo Persephone mientras caminaba hacia la entrada ignorando los gritos de los demás.

—Oh, por cierto, mañana empiezan las clases en el instituto Sweet Amoris, Vicktor se encargará de llevarlos y recogerlos.— Antes de que el moreno pudiera hacer cualquier reclamo, Sofi había salido corriendo hacia el interior de la casa.

—A pesar de ser la mayor a veces se comporta como una niña.— Dijo Vicktor sonriendo.

—Eso es bueno.— Armin, que se encontraba al lado de Vicktor, le miró y comenzó a caminar con él.

 _La noche llegó rápida para los jóvenes, Zora estaba tan cansada que seguía durmiendo en su habitación hasta que el sonido de su teléfono se hizo presente._

—Cinco minutos más mamá...— Susurró la rubia dándose la vuelta en la cama, el teléfono seguía sonando y ella, cansada, lo cogió. —¿Sí?—

—¿Zora? Cielo, soy tu abu, queríamos saber si llegaron bien.— Detrás del teléfono se podía apreciar el tono cariñoso de Afrodita.

—Llegamos bien abu, no tienen porque preocuparse.— Respondió la rubia tumbándose en la cama de nuevo.

—Está bien cielo, mañana llegarán Linette y Crystal, para que Vicktor vaya a por ellas al aeropuerto.— Dijo la diosa del amor alejándose de los demás dioses. —Quería decirte una cosa más cielo, las hijas de Eris se encuentran en la academia, no se darán por vencidas hasta que logren romper el corazón de un cupido, así que por favor…no os enamoreis.—

—No te preocupes abu.— Respondió Zora sonriendo antes de colgar, cerró los ojos y las palabras de su abuela se hicieron presentes en su cabeza.

" _Si en algún momento a un cupido le rompen el corazón, toda su cordura se rompe, se convertiría en un peligro para los demás así que la única opción para acabar con eso sería...matarlo."_

Y con esas palabras se durmió, tuvo un sueño muy raro en el que perseguía a Persephone por toda la ciudad, la hija de Hades iba desnuda y Zora cada vez que la alcanzaba perdía una prenda.

—A ver, yo tengo la solución para que se despierte.— Persephone salió de la habitación de Zora y al cabo de un minuto volvió con una botella de agua.

—¿Se la vas a tirar?— Preguntó Alanna.

—¿Yo? ¡Cómo crees!— A paso lento se acercó hasta quedar al lado de Zora, abrió la botella e hizo el amago de beber, inclinando la botella encima de la rubia, la hija de Eros gritó al sentir el agua fría en su cara.

—¡Phoe!— Gritó Zora apartándose los mechones mojados de la cara.

—Date prisa o nos vamos sin ti.— La hija de Hades salió de la habitación y detrás de ella salió Alanna.

• _ **·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·•**_

—¿Lo has escuchado Deb? Hoy se integran alumnos nuevos.— Laeti miró su reflejo en uno de los escaparates de una tienda.

—Más corazones que corromper.— Debrah se relamió el labio, cuando llegaron a la entrada del instituto se percataron de que un grupo de estudiantes estaban reunidos en la entrada, se abrieron paso hasta quedar en la primera fila.

—Pero mira que chicos más lindos...—Laeti fijó su mirada en Armin, ya tenía su objetivo.

—Esa chica...se me hace familiar.— Susurró Debrah mirando fijamente a Zora, después de unos minutos cayó en cuenta de quién se trataba. —¡No me lo puedo creer!— Su día había empezado bien.

—¿Qué ocurre?— Le preguntó Laeti a su hermana.

—¿Esa rubia de ojos azules no se te hace familiar?— Debrah señaló a Zora y Laeti negó con la cabeza.

—Es la hija pequeña de Eros.— La castaña de ojos azules sacó su teléfono móvil y buscó en la galería una foto en la que salía un hombre rubio de ojos azules y una mujer de cabello negro azulado y ojos azules.

—¿Qué hace mamá con Eros?— Laeti reconoció de inmediato a su madre en aquella imagen.

—Porque fueron amigos, la gran Eris se había enamorado del Dios del amor pero él ya se había comprometido con una mortal.— Debrah guardó su teléfono y apretó sus puños con fuerza. —Él le destrozó el corazón a mamá y nosotras no encargaremos de destrozarle el corazón a su querida hija pequeña.— Con una sonrisa ladina, se alejó de aquel grupo con su hermana, empezando a planear el primer paso para que su plan saliera a la perfección.

* * *

 _En el próximo capítulo saldrán las dos Oc's que faltan {que por cierto, son hijas de los mismos dioses así que si no les molesta serán hermanas XD} dejo aquí a los personajes y sus parejas._

 _ **Persephone—Castiel**_

 _ **Linette—Armin**_

 _ **Celyan—Vicktor**_

 _ **Alanna—Alexy**_

 _ **Sofía—Ezarel**_

 _ **Crystal—Valkyon**_

 _ **Zora—Kentin**_

 _Y pues espero sus reviews, que tengan un hermoso día._

✦ _ **Sak.✦**_


End file.
